Naomi and The Traitor's Glory
by iswearitwasntmeok
Summary: Naomi doesn't want to be different. But she is.


NAOMI P.O.V.

"Do it again! Pleeeeeease Naomi?" Linear begs, as I look down, floating down from 30 feet in the air.

"Ugh, you sound like you're five!" I shout, now only ten feet up, and moving down still.

"Since your so good at science, why haven't you told anyone about your… Experiment?" she mumbles, sounding more like an actual 12 year old like me.

"You're just jealous!" I say with a laugh as I land like a fairy on the bright green grass of Decatur, Georgia.

"Yeah! I have been jealous ever since you figured out how to _give yourself wings!_ " she explains, looking sad.

Then, she goes off on a list of the things I've done with my SuperHuman abilities

"Shrink things," she says, "Make a hoverboard,"

"That was engineering! Not science!" I complain as she continues rattling off the things I've done.

"Make yourself into a human flashlight!" she says, and I grumpily make my finger light up, making it so you can see my bones.

"So basically I've done engineering related stuff!" I say, and she nods, her hair and eyes changing colours.

Oh yeah that too! I made it so she can help herself 'Be Fashionable!' as she puts it, but I'm the only one with wings or other mutations.

She shakes her head as I lightly touch the bottom of my jet black hair, making the whole bottom turn green.

I bet you're wondering how I do it, but really, even I don't know, and I'm the one who did it. You see, ever since my dad disappeared when I was 7 months old, whenever I try and do science at school, I end up making a science experiment into something that makes humans be an inch tall, or that one time in woodworking class where they gave everyone a slab of steel and I made wings, though I can't explain how, but I know I did it.

"Can you at least bring me up this time?" she's pleading now, and her eyes turn a sad blue.

I smile and run a few feet, then jump into the air, and snap out my wings, which are orange and red, like a flame, because my favourite bird is a Phoenix. I swoop down, and grab Linear as she jumps up to me, my wings working hard to keep us up, even though I am most likely stronger than my dad, but she's heavy.

The delight on her face is definitely worth it, so I fly a little higher until we're about 100 feet up, but I don't dare take her any farther because if I get tired and drop her, it might be her last flight with the Naomi airlines.

A mischievous look comes to my face and Linear looks up at me. "Don't you da-" she gets cut off as my wings snap back to where they rest on my back, and she screams as I cackle maniacally, the wind ripping at our clothes as we fall towards the earth, my stomach doing flips.

When we're about 50 feet up, I snap out my wings, which bend backwards awkwardly, and I find that we're free falling, and a scream escapes my mouth as I try to focus on getting my wings out. I flip over until I'm protecting Linear from the ground, and snap my wings away from my body.

Our screams are whipped away as I turn over again, catching us about ten feet from the ground, and I drop Linear lightly, telling her to roll when she lands. I then soar away from the ground, my face soaked with tears, my hands covering my face as I just about curl into a ball in the air, tears rolling silently down my face.

KEAN P.O.V.

I watch as the girl runs, jumps, and grabs Linear, and continue to watch as they fall. She snaps her wings out, but they are torn backwards by the wind. Then I panic, screaming as she wraps herself around her friend and turns over so she would get the full force, until she snaps out her wings, drops her friend, and shoots into the sky.

Then I flex my shoulders, jumping out of the tree I'm in and rolling my shoulders, pushing out my wings, seeing the tawny browns and grays mix and the muscles bulge as I push hard, shooting up to where the girl, Naomi, went. Her face is red, and her wings shine in the light of the sun.

"Naomi?" I say cautiously, putting a hand on her shoulder, my wings beating with hers. She spins around, giving me a wing to the face, and that wing snaps back, and she's falling again. "What is it with this girl and falling?" I mutter, angling myself downwards to float up under her, snatching her from the wind, and smoothing her wings out where they fit on her back.

"I told you to leave me alone Kean!" she grumbles, and I float back towards the tree I was hiding in, and she jumps out of my arms as I land, leaning against the tree. Ever since the first demigod war, Luke Castellan and I have been trying to recruit her, but when Luke died, I gave up, asking myself what the point was anyway.

Now, I'm hoping to attack Camp Half Blood, brainwash people, and I would like her to be my second in command. I heard that a satyr is coming to collect her, so I came as fast as I could.

"Give me one more try" I breathe into her ear and she whirls around.

"With that stupid kid Luke around I won't even think about it" she snaps, and I go stiff. "He's dead." I snap, and her eyes widen.

"Please, come with me! The other person coming for you won't give you an option. Her eyebrows raise,

"What if I don't?" she sighs, and I smile.

"You will!" I say happily and she snorts.

"Nope!" she says, and stalks off. I pull off my backpack, and grab my duct tape,

"I guess I'm doing this the hard way" I mutter, and jump into the air, feeling the wind rush through my feathers.

NAOMI P.O.V.

Kean swoops in and grabs me around the waist, holding me close to him. A piece of duct tape is over my mouth before I can scream, and he starts to laugh. Then something hard hits my head and the world goes black.

When I wake up, my arms, legs and… WINGS are tied up with duct tape, and Kean is carrying me as he flies, staring down at me. The duct tape has been taken off my mouth, and Kean immediately says, "we're 400 feet up, don't worry about people hearing you scream," and I shift, my back feeling weird with my wings tied up so tight.

We don't talk at all, and there's nothing to see below us, but I can't stay here. A suicidal idea comes to me as Kean stares at the clouds around us. I wiggle out of his hands, falling down, but he doesn't notice fast enough, and when I'm falling, he could never be as fast.

I close my eyes as I fall, until fingers grab my hair, and I jerk upwards for a second, giving him just enough time to spin me over, and grab my wings. "AAAA IIIIIII AHHHHH" I scream as my wings bend, breaking most of the bones in them. His face is shocked, and he swoops under me, putting me in his arms the same way, but this time more sturdy.

I pass out immediately, the pain is so unbearable.

I wince, waking myself. Where am I!? I ask myself, until I realize it's some kind of hotel. I'm lying under fluffy white blankets, still tied up, oil covering my wings, and I look over to see Kean sitting on a couch near the bed.

He looks over at me and stands up. "Welcome to HQ!" he says lazily, and he helps me into a wheelchair, rolling me out of the room, and onto the elevator. He turns me around and presses a button, not letting me see which one.

When he pushes me off, I look around the lab-like place that seems to be some sort of base. We go to this weird operating room and my heart beats faster, my eyes widening.

He helps me into a sitting position on a table, "What am I doing here?" I demand, and he starts to pace.

"Have you ever met one of your parents before?" he says calmly, and he stops pacing to look at me.

KEAN P.O.V

"No… but what does my dad disappearing have to do with being abducted?" she says, her eyebrows coming together in frustration.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" I say patiently, and she stares at me like I'm crazy.

"I've heard of Greek Mythology…" she says and her voice trails off.

"They're not myths!" I say with a smile, knowing she won't believe me.

"You know I'm not that stupid!" she says, rolling her eyes and turning away with a wince because of her hurt wings.

I leave and send a doctor in to help her wings. I go to the elevator, leaning against the wall as I wait for it to open.

A shock wave goes through the whole building, and I steady myself against the wall, tensing and yelling orders for the whole building to protect Naomi. She can't stand anymore pain.

The door to the elevator opens and a furry little man runs in, kicking me in the stomach and running towards the little room where Naomi is. "Oh no you don't," I growl and jump up, running after the little guy.

NAOMI P.O.V.

As soon as Kean leaves, I punch the hard bench I'm sitting on. A lot. My knuckles are red when the doors open and a doctor rushes over to me, pleading for me to stop. When I finally do, she tells me to stretch out my wings, and I do, the pain making me stumble as I try to stand.

Almost immediately, I stumble again, but because the floor shakes and knocks me off balance, the lady basically holding me up.

Her eyes widen and she wraps bandages around my wings, but she doesn't get far before a short ball of fur charges through the door, ramming into her, and grabbing me with surprising strength.

"Again!?" I groan, not even trying to get away, as he carries me up the staircase and runs into the sunlight. The next thing that he does might surprise you, but he throws me into the air, shouting "Fly birdie, fly!" but I just fall back down, landing hard on my arm.

"No?" he says, scratching his head and thinking, but apparently I did something wrong because he rams into me again and throws me into a… yellow cab?

The door to the building opens, and Kean is first out, yelling things at people, but the furry guy jumps into the car and yells something like "Gooooooo!" and the driver steps on it, quite literally.

We go offroads, the bumpy grass and rocks making me bounce around, and the driver looks back at me. Nevermind, not quite looks, but faces me. She has no eyes.

I scream for the rest of the ride.

We finally stop, but the glory lasts until I bang my head against the front seat and knock myself out.

JOSEPH P.O.V.

I pay the ladies, dragging the girl out of the car, hoping Chiron doesn't mind her being unconscious.

With her slung over my shoulder, I run into camp, going straight to the big house, hoping Chiron doesn't yell at me.

"So she got knocked out, am I right Joseph?" Chiron says with a sigh, and he turns back to me, leaving his hand on the girl, Naomi's, forehead.

I look over at Naomi, feeling terrible, when she starts to shudder quite violently. "Chiron!" I yell, and he turns as fast as possible, just in time to see her be shrouded in an orange gas.

Her eyes shoot open, and she breaths in all of the gas, sitting up and falling off the couch she's laying on.

"Aaaaahhh," she moans as she lands on her back, where her wings are supposed to be. She sits up, looking confused and rolling her shoulders a bit.

"Where am I this time?" she says bitterly, looking around and locking her eyes on Chiron.

"It can be a shock!" Chiron says, following her gaze to his Horse legs and body. There's a soft knock on the door, and it opens, a little brunette girl walks in, rushing over to help Naomi up and hug her tenderly.

"Linear?!" Naomi mumbles, and the girl nods. The girl, who must be Linear, helps Naomi walk to the pavilion to get dinner.

NAOMI P.O.V.

When Linear and I get to the Pavilion, she helps me sit at an empty table, and I see more kids at other tables, all either talking with each other or staring at me. Before long, she comes back with food. A lot of food.

A few minutes later, a weird feeling comes over and I freeze, making Linear look at me strangely. A weird glow comes over and Linear helps me stand up. The ground starts to shake and now everyone is staring at me. A circle of ground under me rises up as my face pales, and everyone gasps, including Chiron, the horse man. I put my hands out as if trying to steady myself, and I jump off of my pillar of rock.

 _What am I doing?_ I ask myself, until My back starts to tingle and I snap out my wings, flying out of the pavilion, landing on top of it, and I watch all of the other kids rush out to see me. I float myself back down and look up to see a Hammer above my head.

"Hephaestus!" yells Linear, and I think back to the Greek Mythology I know. Was my dad….? No… _Wait What?_

"Percy!" yells Chiron, nodding towards me.

A boy my age with black hair and sea green eyes comes up to me, "Sup," He nods and introduces me to his friend Annabeth, who smiles,

"We're supposed to give you a tour of camp," Percy says and I follow them to a bunch of houses shaped like a horseshoe.

"Camp what?" I say, confused,

"Camp Half Blood, where the children of gods and mortals go!" he says, sounding very cheesy, but he smiles. They lead me to a house made completely of brick, with a ton of noise coming from it.

"Welcome home!" Annabeth says, and they open the door.

I can't help but gasp when I go in. There are lines of bunk beds around the room, and a ton of people working on mechanical things.

KEAN P.O.V.

The sun beats down on my neck, and the wind whips at my hair and clothes as I fly over Long Island, until I find it, "Camp Half Blood," I mutter, swooping down to land in the branches of the pine tree that used to house Thalia.

I see her right away. At the pavilion, I watch as she eats, until suddenly, the ground below her shoots up, and she jumps off, flying onto the roof, then jumping down to the other campers and seeing a little symbol above her head.

"No!" I yell, standing up fast on my branch, as I watch my nemesis, Perseus Jackson, come over to her. Then I watch her friend, Linear walk away and come over to the tree, being sure nobody's following her, like I told her to. I jump down, and she smiles.

"So?" I say, and she rolls her eyes, "Hephaestus! The most trapped cabin at this Camp!"

She exclaims "Ugh" I grumble, "Why can't she be a Minor God's child?" I say and she smirks.

"Why can't _You_ be a Minor God's Child, Mister 'son of Hephaestus'?" She continues to smirk, but I know she's jealous that she can't be in Naomi's place. Then I remember that I _am_ Naomi's half brother, so I cheer up, and Linear's face goes angry.

"Why do you want _her_ so much?" She grumbles, " _I_ could be your second in command!" She walks right up to me, poking me in the chest. "But you have to be in love with poor, confused Naomi!" she snaps, poking me again. My cheeks go bright red.

I smirk, "You're just jealous!" I say, and it's her turn to go red. "Get her to sleep somewhere more accessible tonight, I'll be there." I order, and the Nymph walks into Thalia's tree, because, well, let's just say that Thalia always had company, and that company happened to be Linear.

NAOMI P.O.V.

The other kids in the Hephaestus cabin clear off a bunk from metal gadgets and contraptions, but I'm not sure if I want to sleep on it, because it feels like the whole thing is made of metal. I get a bright orange T-shirt, which says Camp Half Blood on it, and a pair of not so bloody jeans. The medics from apollo's cabin come to help my wing, which, if you didn't know, is mechanical, but connects to my body, so they weren't as much help as the other kids in the hephaestus cabin. As I show them my hoverboard, which I programmed to come to the location of a bracelet I wear, I notice how well I fit in, and that what I do isn't as much of science, than Mechanics!

The other campers, including some of my new friends, Olivia, Carlos, Dylan, and a girl who is nicknamed Hammer, take me to the fire pit, but I end up sitting with Linear, who tells me why she's here. "I'm a Nymph, a spirit who lives in a tree, and every time I wasn't with you, I came up here to 're-charge' in my tree!" she explains, then invites me to come 'camp-out' with her in the strawberry fields.

I say yes, and we make s'mores and sing along with the other campers, swaying to the tunes the Apollo kids play.

Afterwards, we walk over to vast fields with little sprouts planted in rows, sneaking past a lady who's name is "Miss Strawberry" for some reason, and lay down in a patch of grass, falling asleep almost immediately.

Dreams can be weird, like this one for example. "Naomi? Go with Kean! Leave and he won't attack the camp! Linear is with him, and she will die if you don't go with Kean! The blood would be on your hands otherwise… thebloodwillbeonyourhandsotherwisethebloodwillbeonyourhandsotherwisethebloodwillbeonyourhandsotherwisethebloodwillbeonyourhandsotherwisethebloodwillbeonyourhandsotherwise" And that's it. Then I woke up.

KEAN P.O.V.

Naomi was so peaceful when she slept. Her black hair was sprawled out around her, some over her face, that would puff up when she let out a breath, which made me laugh. She stirred, then moaned, and I panicked and flew into the air as fast as possible. She leaned onto her elbows, brushing her hair out of her face, turning the bottom red while at it.

"Fine," she muttered, "If Kean has Linear, I have to find her, or else she'll 'run out of battery' and die!" she says, her voice raising, and my eyes light up.

"You coming?" I shout down to her, and she looks up, startled. For some reason she grins, and shoots up towards me.

"I've always wanted someone to fly with" she says shyly, "other than Linear! Who you captured!" she says quickly, and I shake my head no, frowning.

"She's on my team, which you seemed to have joined!" I say happily, but she just stares at me, angrily.

Her face looked pale and frustrated, "You're going to attack camp," she says coldly, "no matter what I do."

"I bet you can change my mind, being my half sister and all," I say casually, not looking at her but knowing her face is shocked.

"If I come with you, you can't hurt me or the camp," she says, crossing her arms and holding my gaze.

I sigh, knowing that I only needed her on my team to help attack camp, but I see Chiron galloping towards the Fields, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and aiming it at me.

He fires, and I feel like i'm moving in jello, as the arrow flies towards us at alarming speeds.

"Kea-" Naomi's scream is cut short by the arrow, as she pushes me out of the way, and the arrow lodges in her chest.

Then she's falling, and I rush down, still in jello, as she falls, shock and tears covering her face.

With her in my arms, I touch down softly, cradling her head, as Chiron charges towards me.

As Chiron gets closer, I roll out of the way, holding Naomi to me and protecting her as much as I can.

Then I panic Naomi style, and hugging her to me, I jump into the air, hovering over the spot where we were, as Chiron stands there looking up at me, watches as I push upwards, and the campers watch him in horror.

We all realize he might have been purposely shooting at Naomi, and I fly away, hoping to find a care center in time for Naomi- but the way she feels empty, not moving to the beat of her heart, makes me know.

She's Gone.


End file.
